Kuvxef
Kuvxef was a Fa-Matoran who later became a Toa. He was later mutated. History Early history Kuvxef began his life on Spherus Magna, as a Fa-Matoran, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on Ora Nui, along with a small population of other Fa-Matoran. He endeavored to carry out his purpose by maintaining his settlement to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Kuvxef gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Kuvxef was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. At some point, Kuvxef 's was crushed by a falling tree, crushing his arm and cracking open his chest. Seeking healing, Kuvxef traveled to Karzahni's realm in search of repairs. However, the tyrant's poor reconstruction of him - and hundreds of other Matoran - left the Matoran of Magnetism weaker and smaller than she had originally been. After Karzahni realized his poor talent, he blamed the Matoran themselves and shipped them all off to Voya-Nui, where they would be out of his sight. However, to give them a chance in the harsh environment, Karzahni gave each of his fixed Matoran a new Kanohi and a pair of weapons to defend themselves with. Kuvxef's original Kanohi Pakari was taken and replaced by a powerless Kanohi Hau. Additionally, he was given a blade in place of his hand Tbw Around 25,000 years ago, Kuvxef had a run-in with a Toa of Shadow named Kynsis, where he made the mistake of mocking her hands and elemental affiliation. Being sensitive about this, she lashed out, striking his mask so hard it was rendered useless. She followed up with several blasts of elemental shadow, which hit the impudent Toa full-on, causing painful injuries. Shortly after this, while on the Southern continent on a mission, Kuvxef encountered a strange green and orange Toa, who gleefully attacked him, mutating him and leaving him hideously deformed and withered. Although badly injured, he managed to recover, although he lost nearly all memory of his former life and most of his self-restraint. Roughly 2,500 years later, he was captured by the Makuta of the Southern Continent, and was used as a test subject for experiments. This left Kuvxef's body and mind even more deformed and twisted than before. Abilities and Traits Kuvxef was a very proud individual. He was the image of a good Toa, as he was very noble and selfless, and dedicated his life to serving others. Indeed, he loved to help Matoran, other Toa, or anyone he thought needed it. As time went on, however, his morals began to degrade after being afflicted with hardships. After his final mutation, he lost most, if not all, semblance of a personality. As a Toa of Magnetism, he had near-perfect control over magnetic energy. As such, at a basic level, he could create, control, and absorb magnetic energy. Examples of this included generating magnetic fields, using magnetism to fly, and controlling existing magnetic fields. When he was mutated, he lost the ability to manipulate his element at all, though he did gain slight control over the element of Shadow. Powers and Equipment As a Fa-Matoran, Kuvxef possessed traces of Elemental Magnetism power. It manifested as a good sense of direction. When he became a Toa, he gained full control over his Magnetism powers. In his mutated form, he possessed weak control over the element of Shadow. As a Toa, Kuvxef wore the Kanohi Hau. It gave him the power to protect himself from any attack that he was aware of, but was useless against ambush or mental attacks. Mutated, he wore the Kanohi Shelek, which let him temporarily make a target simultaneously deaf and mute for as long as he maintained his concentration. Kuvxef wielded his Machine blade as a Toa, which was mutated along with him, becoming a permanent part of his left arm. Forms Category:Fa-Matoran Category:Toa of Magnetism Category:Magnetism Category:Shadow Category:Toa of Shadow